The Overlord of Time
by ShadowDragonAmor
Summary: Link is betrayed by Zelda and is left for dead. However Some Minions find him and tell him he's the next Overlord. Hyrule will burn and Zelda will regret her actions toward the hero of time.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all

Hello all. This is my attempt at a Legend of Zelda/overlord crossover. This idea isn't mine. This idea was concocted by Jazzerman, he put the idea out there, so I took a swing at it. Note there will be Zelda bashing in this since link will end up becoming the next overlord. Now on with the show. This also take palce after the final battle in the ocarina of time.

The scene was the remains of an ancient tower located in Hyrule. The dark lord Gannon had erected it as his base of operations with which he would rule. However those plans backfired when a green clad warrior with blond hair and blue eyes shoved a sword through his chest.

(link's point of view)

Pain racked the hero of time's body. He had thought his most difficult fight yet and won. Link's body was slouched up against the remains of a tower wall. Ganon's body laid a few feet away from him with the master sword sticking out of where his heart should be.

Link's body wasn't in the best of shape. His right arm was broken in three places. A large wound was on his right side, created from when Ganon slammed his sword into link intent on killing him. Both his legs were bruised badly, to the point where he couldn't walk. Above his forehead was cut that Link had dodged by the skin of his teeth. If he hadn't his head would have been lobbed off.

Link was just glad the battle was over, and the Gerudo male was dead. The hope of Zelda finding and healing him was all that kept him going at the moment.

Said princess was currently walking towards him. Link, however in his pained state didn't notice the neutral expression on her face. She stopped a few feet from his beaten form, turned to look at Ganon and spoke.

"Excellent job Link. That's one problem taken care of. Now to take care of another." She spoke as she turned revealing Link's bow which had been thrown from him during his fight with Gannon.

Link didn't understand what she meant, until he saw her pull the bowstring back and load an enchanted light arrow. Link's face paled as she took aim at him and released. The arrow went soaring straight at him. Link's life flashed through his eyes in quick blink as he couldn't believe Zelda would do this to him. He thought for her. He gotten beaten within an inch of his life by Ganon just to help get her kingdom back and this is how she repays him. Hell, leaving him to die would have been better then this.

The arrow hit its mark piercing link's ribcage and just barely missing his heart. Now Link knew why Ganon hated these arrows so much. Even if you weren't evil, they still hurt like hell.

The holder of the tri-force of courage was feeling so many emotions at the moment. He was hurt, betrayed, and a small voice in the back of his head was telling him to kill that royal whore.

In his hurt state Link could only choke out "Why?"

"You need to realize Link, if word gets out that I had to be saved, think of the damage it could cause to the royal families' reputation. The Zora may not mind having there princess saved, but the people of castle town would and think I was weak. The only way to prevent that is to kill you and say you died assisting me in battle." She finished explaining.

After that little explanation, Link really wanted to listen to that little voice in his head now. She was going to take all the credit and say he was nothing more then her aid. He would have yelled a slew of curses at her if he wasn't already choking on his own blood.

"So goodbye Link, may the three goddesses have mercy on you" Zelda spoke before taking the bow with her along with the master sword back to castle town to begin reconstruction.

Link eyes slowly closed and he began to slowly fall into the sleep that ends.

However, 15 minutes later a group of green and blue gremlins along with and older, smarter, gray, slightly taller gremlin appeared out of nowhere.

"Right where are old lord said he would be" The old gray gremlin spoke.

"Is he dead?" One of the green gremlins asked.

The gray minion walked up to Link and put two fingers to his neck. "Not yet, but he's very close to it. You two, heal him up to a stable position and lets take him back to the tower." The gray minion spoke to the blue gremlins, before stepping in a present left by one of the green gremlins.

"How many times have I told you greens to go before we leave the tower" The gray gremlin yelled in rage before hitting one of the green gremlins over the head with his small walking staff.

"He ready Gnarl" One of the blues spoke to the now named Gnarl.

"Good, lets get him back to the tower. There is evil that needs to be done that has been long overdue."

Well that's the intro. I hope to update this more quickly. Also the game being crossed over with the legend of Zelda is Overlord. Again the idea was from jazzerman, I just gave it life. Read and review. Actually leave a review. Please those are what spur me forward in my writing.


	2. Chapter 2

Well I know I'm behind

Well I know I'm behind. I was hoping there would be more hits on this story. Well beggars can't be choosers. Before I begin the story I want to give credit to my forum members jazzerman and Link Guru for all the ideas they gave me. So thanks to them!! Also on a side note the story will be taking place in hyrule and the land of the overlord.

ON WITH THE SHOW!!

Link's body was hurting all over. Well not as bad as it was before considering he got shot with a sacred light arrow. He was currently in a dark void, floating. Link tried to stand but couldn't as he was floating in dark nothingness.

Then out of nowhere he saw a figure in the darkness he never expected to see. His dark self.

"Been a while, eh Nancy boy." The dark double spoke in a mocking tone.

"What do you want?" Link asked with venom at the memory how much trouble this guy caused him at the water temple.

"Hey calm your ass down Nancy. I just came to say hello and congratulate you on your new position." The dark double spoke in happy sarcasm.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your waking up. And don't scream when you first wake up Nancy. But do me a favor and kill that bitch Zelda." The dark double spoke before Link was jettisoned towards a white light.

Link's eyes slowly opened and the first thing that he caught was a horrible, pungent smell. He opened his eyes fully to see a green minion starring him right in the face. Link suddenly felt very scared. At most times people who are extremely scared scream, and that is exactly what Link did as he fell off the stone table he was laying on and fell right on his ass. On instinct he went for his master sword but only gripped air, then he remembered that Zelda had took it. Link would have went for his arrows, but Zelda had taken those to.

Link however noticed that the green creature that stood in front of him wasn't moving. Just standing on the stone table tilting its head from side to side as if it were waiting for something.

"Master?" The green creature asked.

Now Link was floored. He looked behind himself and saw no one standing there and thought did the creature mean him?

"Master?" The creature asked again.

"Y-Yes" Link managed to stutter out nervously.

"What your name?" the creature asked dumbly.

"Link."

"Gnarl, Master awake" The green creature yelled as it ran through a large stone door.

Link was now alone in the room. He looked a round and the room looked a lot like a wrecked tomb of some kind. Then he looked at the table and saw it was actually a coffin. His face paled and he ran backwards in an attempt to make some distance between himself and the coffin, which had some sort of seal on the lid of it. As Link was backpedaling he crashed into a wall, which caused a dazzler beetle which was hanging from the ceiling to fall on top of him.

Link thrashed back and forth, tossing the beetle off of him, letting the former hero of time get a good look at it. The beetle was quite large, as big as the spike traps he once fought in the water temple. Its shell was bright green and it had large pincers designed for grasping and ripping. The giant beetle reminded link of the beetles he used to look for in the summer at Kokirri Village. However those could fit in the palm of your hand and this one could eat your hand.

The beetle lunged at Link trying to pin him to the floor. Link barrel rolled to the right dodging the creature. Link got out his boomerang and threw it hoping to stun the creature. It missed as the beetle rocketed high up with a green blast of poison from its butt. The beetle used that same blast of poison to propel itself at Link flying hard and fast. Link brought out his mirror shield, thankful that Zelda hadn't taken it and blocked the beetle's charge. The beetle laid on the floor, shell shocked from its crashing with Links shield. Link got out his megaton hammer and smashed the beetles head, causing green bits of shell and organs to go flying everywhere.

"Good to see you know how to fight. I was hoping to watch the jester get beat up again." Gnarl spoke in memory of when the first overlord was a round and would use the jester as an aggression outlet.

"Who are you and why am I here?" Link spoke readying his hook-shot, ready to fire at the old minion's throat.

"Calm yourself Sire. Explanations will be in order. I am Gnarl, the minion elder and master." The minion explained as it lead Link out of the tomb into the remains of a throne of a destroyed tower. The tower was still standing but it was in ruin. Large holes were in walls. The floor had several pock marks. The roof was now a hole that had several burn marks on it, as if it had been hit by a ball of burning magma.

"This Sire, is your tower." The Grey minion explained to Link.

Link looked on and the only response he had was "This place looks like shit and why do you keep calling me sire?"

Gnarl's feature's softened and he sighed. "Before our old master died, he made a prophecy about a warrior, clad in green who would be betrayed by someone who the warrior believed was his ally." Gnarl explained in memory of his former master.

Link stood silent for a few moments, processing the information that had been presented to him.

"How do you know I'm this warrior in your prophecy?" Link asked not believing it.

"Sire, you need to realize, evil doesn't ask questions. Evil is as evil does. We were just told to find a green clad warrior, who got betrayed and you fit that description either your are our next overlord or we messed up. Either way would you really want to give up the chance to have your own army and dark empire?" Gnarl asked in a tone that said this one decision would not present itself again.

Link was going to decline, but then the memory of what Zelda had done to reared it's ugly head. The pain he felt when that arrow had hit him in the chest resurfaced and Link grasped his healed wound. The mental pain of being betrayed hammered at the wall of his mind. In Links mind ,a battle was raging. His good side which had been dominant for a long time was weakening as Link's evil side which had been dormant for so long, was starting to take root as he remembered how Zelda had taken credit for his victory against Gannon. He just wanted to take an arrow and shove it through her head. These dark thoughts waged war with Links noble, obedient mind. Everything he knew was gone. One push of the arrow through his chest memroy was enough to cause Link's good side to cave and then evil took hold.

The dark energy of the tower started to take root as Link's evil thoughts let it have entry. Spikes started to erupt from Links back as his tunic started to change to a darker, faded green. As the transformation took place, a searing pain, shot through Link's right arm. The tri-force of courage was fighting and repulsing the evil energy.

On the outside, Gnarl and the minions just watched as their new master struggled with his evil transformation and whatever was fighting it.

The tri-force of courage was the symbol of good and justice and once its vessel was picked it would remain. However, the tri-force of courage was meant for the hero of time and only one force could inhibit that hero. The evil energy pushed and pushed trying to make its way, but only got a small amount through as it left Link and receded back to the tower heart of the overlords tower.

Link collapsed to the floor as he struggled to stand.

His body had changed. His skin had become paler and his tunic was still a faded green. The muscles in his arms were more toned and muscular. His once bright blue eyes were now a faded blue that ranged from blue to silver.

Link stood and only uttered "Gnarl I accept."

"Excellent master." Gnarl spoke as the minions with him rejoiced at their new masters conformation.

"Now what has happened to this tower? Why is it in such a disheveled state?"

"During our former masters rule, a band of 5 heroes attacked the tower and killed him." Gnarl answered.

"that is sad to hear. Any information on the five that did this?" Link asked ready for revenge in the name of the old overlord.

"No sire, I apologize. However the village of spree has been getting a lot of Elf refugees from Ever-night. Perhaps you will find information you need there." Gnarl explained.

"How do I get there?"

Before links question could be answered he found himself pushed into a pool and next standing in a tower gate near spree.

"Don't worry master the teleporter takes getting used to. You should summon some minions." Gnarl spoke to Link in his head.

"No not yet. They will attract attention." Link spoke as he made his way to spree and saw several elves complaining. Link snuck up on them and Listened in.

"How dare that haretic go against the mother goddess. To go as far as saying the mother goddess doesn't care is a total lie." One elf whined

"But she does have a point. When the dwarves came and attacked us, did she do anything?" another elf retorted.

The one elf who praised the mother goddess was just silent.

"Still to go against the overlord and say she killed him. Its doesn't seem possible."

Now Link knew this rogue female elf was the one who attacked the tower. But he needed a name.

"To think, Patrona Stringheart killed him. Her puppetry isn't enough, she must have had help." One elf pondered out-loud.

Now not only Link knew the name of the hero, but also her fighting style.

Link made himself know. "Excuse me gentleman but where would I find this Patrona Stringheart?" Link asked out of the blue.

"Were you listening to us?" One elf spoke in surprise and anger.

Link ignored him and waited for a response.

"She resides in the skull den under Evernight. Why do you ask stranger?"

"Just wanted to know" Link spoke before going back to the tower gate to get ready for his first act as overlord.

'Did anyone else notice he had ears like us?" One elf asked

Sorry if it got sloppy at the end but i want to get the expalanation chapter out of the way. Read and reveiw and expect action next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back with another chapter

I'm back with another chapter. I would also like to give credit to my forum mates who have given me ideas. But a few ideas in here are of my own.

On with the show.

Link was now back at the tower of the Overlord, suiting up to go to the forest of Evernight. The forge master, Giblet was currently measuring him to make a suit of steel armor. Sadly the Durium and Arcanium smelters used to make armor were stolen again.

"This feels weird." Link spoke as Giblet was climbing all over him with a piece of rope, doing what Link was hoping were measurements.

"Okay, me done. Master wait one hour for me make armor" The minion explained as he took to the smelter and began pouring steel molding into.

Link will admit, in the time he was here he thought at first, all the minions were stupid. Giblet however changed that opinion as he watched the bigger then usual minion, work calibrating the heat and pouring the hot liquid into a mold and then using a hammer and sickle move it around as it cooled to give it size and shape.

Link had left the forge chamber and was now heading to his throne room where he saw Gnarl waiting with four large minions, each different in color.

"Sire, I wish for you to meet the minion elders of each minion tribe" Gnarl explained as the four minions that stood before him bowed in respect to Link.

"I thought you were the minion elder?" Link asked confused.

"No Sire. I am the minion master. I watch over all four tribes. These minions you see before you are the oldest and most combat hardened of all minions. Zulu here fought along side our old lord when he killed Oberon Greenhaze." Gnarl explained as the minion mentioned stood, allowing Link to get a better look at him.

The brown minion was as tall as Giblet, but bore more battle scars. Over the minions left eyelid was a cut that had formed a scar. On his arms the minion wore plate armor small enough to fit its arms yet, big enough to house Ruborian cutlasses, one on each arm. The minions legs and were feet were wrapped in bandages and its ankles and knees were covered in steel guards. On its torso it, wore a leather vest that had a lining of steel covering it. On the minion's head it wore the skull of an Evernight Skull Boar that had brownish, black hair coming out of the back of the skull. On the minions back sat two weapons. One was a Ruborian Axe and the other was a large, golden, two pronged fork that was once wielded by Melvin Underbelly.

"This Sire is Zulu of the browns. He is the oldest brown minion and has been through every battle with our old lord, always leading the others into battle." Gnarl explained.

The minion stepped back and the next that stepped forth was a green minion. This minion was just as tall as the last one and was quite unique.

The minion that stood before link was far different from the green that was watching him.

Link noticed right away that it only had one ear. Its body was lizard like and this was only enforced when Link observed the flap of skin hanging from its neck, similar to what you would find on an iguana. Its torso was wrapped in a blackish cloth. Its legs were covered in scars and the nails on its feet looked sharp. The pelvis was covered in black shorts that were probably taken from a halfling. The weapon that hung from its right arm was an assassin blade coated in poison which consisted of two narrow needle like blades. The dark green skin only made the minion look quite fierce. Covering its left shoulder and lower arm was a piece of arcanium armor which once belonged to Khan the warrior. Also it had been modified so it wouldn't hinder the minions movements.

"This is Zanack of the greens. He was the one who dealt the weakening stab to Khan, the giant, allowing our old lord to finish him off." Gnarl spoke with pride as the green stepped back.

The next minion that stepped forth was a red. Link had seen a few reds stoking the fires for the forge and they looked little devils that spat flaming napalm.

The gray horns on its head, instead of being curled backwards, stuck up curved and then straight pointed. The clothing it wore was rather odd. It consisted of what could be described a coverings made of black steel cables that were held together by buckles at the shoulders, elbows, knees, chest and back. The pelvis was cover by a black loincloth that concealed the minion's 'special' area. The minion wore black steel shoulder pads.

"This is Zonda of the Reds. He helped our lord defeat the overseers that once held the village of Spree and the city of heaven's peak captive ." Gnarl explained as the red stepped back and a blue minion stepped forward.

This blue however was dressed quite well. Link had never met any blues in his short time of being the new overlord, but he will admit they did seem smarter.

The blue was dressed in a white priest robe that once belonged to a member of the silent order in heaven's peak. On it's face was a gold frowning mask that once belonged to that of a red priest who belonged to the order of the red down who served under Sir William the Black. On the minions back was the staff that was once wielded by said deceased hero. However the staff was used to extend the range of the blue healing powers so it could tackle resurrecting three minions at once.

"This is Zeon, our oldest and smartest blue. He has a record of resurrecting over 150 minions. He helped our lord greatly whenever a minion would die, Zeon would be there to bring them back to life" Gnarl explained as he gave word, the four minions went back to the spawning pit to join their brothers.

"Very good Gnarl. I'm sure Zulu will be of use to me in my trek to Evernight. Speaking of which do you have any information on Patrona Stringheart that would be of use to me?" Link asked taking a seat at his throne.

"Indeed Sire. We know she uses puppets for fighting, however these puppets are life size and filled with a number of weapons, such as needle launchers, flamethrowers, and some even are designed simply to blow up." Gnarl explained.

"Also, I sent foru greens on a recon mission to Evernight to check on its condition. Currently a war is erupting between the creatures of Evernight and the Skull creatures that once were created by Oberon Greenhaze's nightmares. Gnarl spoke before Giblet came in holding a suit of armor.

Link looked at the armor and even though it wasn't elaborate or unique, it wuld still get the job done. It looked like basic knights armor that had better space and the armor for the arms looked better segmented. (Just think of the overlord steel armor but with both arms)

Also the helmet had a steel net structure at the top. Link asked what this was for and Giblet told him it was where his green hat would be placed when he put it on.

Link also noted the orange jewel built into the left gauntlet and Gnarl explained that this was to call his minions back to him, should they wander to far.

Link put the armor on and went to the tower portal and spoke to Gnarl "I will be back" as he was teleported to the land of spree.

Link was standing at the tower gate that was near spree and actually took in the scenery this time. It was quiet, peaceful, beautiful and serene. Part of him was enjoying this while his new evil side was slowing growing ill.

Link made his way toward where choking roots made their way into a sunflower field and stopped near the borderline of spree. This was the entrance to Evernight or so ink had been told by Gnarl. He made through the roots until he came upon the first tower gate of Evernight and focused on the brown spawning pit. He summoned 15 brown minions, Zulu being amongst them.

This was a new feeling for Link. Whenever he went to conquer a dungeon back in hyrule he would always do it alone, but now he had helpers and it felt foreign to him.

As he and his army walked, link took in the scenery of Evernight like he did Spree. It reminded him a lot of the village he grew up that was under watch of the great Deku Tree.

Suddenly Link heard the sounds of battle and followed them to an open clearing where two unicorns were doing battle with two skull stags and four skull rats.

The skull Stags looked liked humanoid deer, wielded staffs of magic and war deer skulls on their heads with horns. The Skull Rats were also humanoid like and wore rat skulls and wielded bow and arrows.

Link watched as the stags pounded their staffs to the ground and released a smoke that paralyzed the unicorns if they were in range. While the large horned horses were paralyzed, the rats would fire arrows at them in an attempt to kill the unicorns. However the unicorn skin was thick with muscle and didn't do much other then cause an annoyance.

Link was about to charge into the fight when Gnarl spoke to him. "Lord why fight when others can for you?"

Link understood what Gnarl meant as he watched a Unicorn that broke free, ram a skull stag with it's horn and plow it into a tree, killing it. The other unicorn used its back legs to kick two skull rats in the head and kill them. The process was repeated by the posh ponies and they went back to grazing with all the skull creatures dead.

Link was now about to go into battle with the one horned beasts when he realized something. He didn't have a sword or a weapon. All he had was his mirror shield. Back at the tower Giblet hung his head in shame that he had forgotten forge his new master a weapon.

Link now had to improvise. Link went through his pack he kept with him and saw he had a five deku nuts, 4 bombs, a boomerang, and his hook-shot. Link then decided what to do.

He took out a deku nut and threw it at the unicorns. When it hit the ground it paralyzed and startled the horses allowing Link to send his minions forward without fear and commence the attack. Ten attacked one while five attacked the other. The unicorn that was being attacked by the ten minions went down easily, while the other, no longer under the effects of the nut now was bucking and fighting fiercely to kill the minions attacking it. One minion climbed to the horses and stabbed it with a rustic sword and down the beast went.

Link congratulated his minions on a job well done. Link also watched how the minions removed the horns from the unicorns and now two minions had make shift daggers.

However all the fighting and commotion had tripped an alert string causing a certain elf haretic to stir.

"Who dares enter this forest?"

well here's chapter three hoped you all enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter s here

Another chapter s here. Enjoy.

Link and his army of minions were waiting by the tower gate in Evernight. Link had received word from Gnarl that Giblet was forging a sword as of this moment and Link was waiting for it.

However the surrounding forest was too quiet. It made Link nervous. It also made his minions nervous as Link watched Zulu's head darted back and forth, keeping a lookout.

A rumble was heard and sitting on the tower gate pad was a steel sword that glowed bright yellow and red.Link eyed the sword in thought of what the glowing could mean. However the silence broke his train of thought.

It was so freaking quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

Link didn't like this. When it was this quiet, that was never a good sign.

Then a nearby bush started rustling and the minions snapped to attention, waiting to strike as soon as whatever was in the bushes came out.

The rustling lasted for five minutes when suddenly, out of the bush came……..a Teddy Bear?

Link wasn't expecting that. He was expecting a beetle, or another unicorn, but a Teddy Bear?

Link was still cautious however since he noted that the stuffed animal was moving on its own.

"AWWW. Its adorwable. I think I want to kill it." One minion spoke as it ran over to skewer the stuffed animal, however no one, not even Link, saw the fuse sticking out of the back of its head or how close it was to detonation until it went off.

BOOM!! Zippy the brown minion you will be missed.

Link and his minions were now fully alert when suddenly they were surrounded by teddy bears. All of them also had fuses sticking out of their heads.

One thought ran through Link's head and out his mouth when he screamed. "Run LIKE HELL!!"

And they were off. Link upfront, with Zulu catching up swiftly and the rest of the minions trying not to get caught in the seemingly endless explosions that were catching up to them.

Back at the remains of the blown tower gate.

"Oh poo, I was really hoping to kill more then just one" Spoke an elven women sneaking out of the shadows. She was tall as elves, usually get. She had dark green emerald hair that was tied in a ponytail. She wore the clothing of elven spirits and her eyes were a beautiful color of jade. Her breasts filled out the armor she wore nicely.

"All those explosives, wasted. I Patrona Stringheart, master marionette Speiler, shouldn't have been so wasteful. Still that fool and his little gremlins are running straight towards my greatest puppet."

Back with Link and his minions.

Link and his army ran into a large clearing. To the left of the clearing were the remains of a temple and in the middle of the clearing was a large tree with a large male elf growing out of the bark.

Link and his minions walked cautiously into the clearing, lest they be bombarded by more stuffed terrors.

"**Help Me**." Link heard a voice in his head speak.

"Who are you? Where are you?" Link shouted throughout the clearing.

"**Up here**" The voice spoke causing Link and his minions to look up at the tree.

Zulu and three older minions gasped at who this was. It was Oberon Greenhaze.

"**Please, you who sent me once into eternal slumber, cut me down so that I may not be in this world any longer under the service of that vile women**." Spoke Oberon in a pained voice to Link telepathically.

Link just stood there with a puzzled look when Gnarl explained. "He believes you are our old lord who killed him once. How he is alive again, I don't know."

"How is it you are alive again?" Link asked the once dead elf who hung from the tree like an oversized boil.

"**That fiendish haretic, used forbidden elf magic to resurrect me and then she strung me up with metal wires and turned me into her marrionette"**

On the spot, said haretic revealed herself on a large tree branch and flexed her fingers causing oberon to move.

"The elves of this forest were stupid enough to believe in that mother goddess cared, well she didn't. Yet they have the gawl to continue worshipping her." Patrona spat with venom.

Link got out his new sword and readied himself along with his minions.

"And **you**!! You who mimicks that **vile demon** who once ruled these lands and runs about with your little gremlins. You are no better then that damn goddess. I will eliminate those who believe in gods and make this forest a place for those who follow their own ideals. " She spoke as she moved her fingers causing Oberon to make a large blue root fly at Link and his minions. Link cursed as tow of his minions were killed and the rest were scattered.

On instinct Link aimed at the women and let loose a fireball to which the elf women narrowly dodged.

Link questionly looked at his hand and smiled.

"Master, do not use up your magic so hastely" Gnarl spoke.

"No one said this would be easy" Link thought as he dodged another root.

The women continued flexing her fingers causing the roots to move faster.

"I need to kill oberon if we want to stand a chance." Link thought then he got an idea. He called one of his minions over, grabbed it and began spinning it like a shot put before throwing it at the women, to where it latched on and started to attack her with its knife, causing her to loose her concentration and the strings holding Oberon went slack and the roots stopped moving.

"GO!!" Link commanded as his the remaining minions ran and began to attack Oberon. Bashing him, cutting him, and trying to make him very dead.

A piece of tree bark fell from the battering large enough for Link to run up and to bring the finishing blow. And thats exactly what he did.

Link swung his blade and finished Oberon much to his relief and angering of the elf women who had killed the minion attacking her by suffocation by strings.

"**Thankyou" **Oberon spoke before dying and his body turned to dust as the tree he was growing out of decayed and fell apart.

"You'll pay for this" Patrona spoke as she ran off to the skull den.

"After her" Link spoke as he and his minions gave chase.

Well there is chapter 4. Read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome and from now the fics will be better,

Link and his minions ran at a fast pace as they chased the elf puppet user through the skull den. Link noted as he ran, the numerous bones that were imbedded in the walls and ceilings holding everything up. Link made his way to a cross road and had lost track of the elf women.

Suddenly laughter filled the skull den and three wooden, elf bodies fell from the ceiling, each floating in mid-air equipped with swords.

"If you think I will give in that easily your dead wrong. Or in your case just dead." Patrona's voice echoed as the puppets lunged forward. Link brought his sword out and blocked a strike from the puppet and commanded what was left of his 10 minions to go and attack the other puppets. Link stabbed the blade into the puppet and watched as it caught on fire. That didn't stop puppet as it was now attacking him with a sword and on fire. Puppet lunged forward again and this time Link brought out his mirror shield and like the beetle at the tower used a 'stand your ground' maneuver to fend off the flaming marionette. Link looked to his minions and to his anger three had been killed leaving only seven.

Link jumped back from another puppet attack and got out his boomerang and targeted the puppet strings and let the weapon fly.

Link watched as the boomerang cut the strings and the puppets fell to the floor, lifeless.

"Good, now lets go." Link spoke as he moved with his minions, following the cut strings, which lead him outside of the skull den and in front of a large temple guarded by a troll.

The troll hadn't spotted Link or his minions yet. Link ducked behind a tree with is minions and he let out a sigh.

'Master, I believe this is the pefect time to test out your green minions. There should be a spawning pit somewhere near you.' Gnarl spoke in his mind.

Link looked around and saw a pile of stones that had a green energy coming out of it. Link walked up to it and activated his gauntlet. Instantly eight green minions flew out of the rock and saluted their master.

'What powers do they have?" Link asked seeing how the green's bodies were different from the brown's.

'The greens specialize in stealth attacks. If you make a guard marker they will become practically invisible to enemies. However their smell isn't exstinguishable.' Gnarl spoke and Link got an idea.

Link instructed one of his brown's to run past the troll and keep running. The minion did so and as soon as the troll saw it he ran to smash it into minion paste. As soon as the troll's back was facing Link, he gave the command for his greens to attack it's back.With a battle screech, the green's charged the unsuspecting troll and jumped onto it. The troll surpirsed began to thrash about trying to remove whatever was on its back. The greens began to stab the troll's back repeatedly causing purple blood to flow freely from the troll. The troll being fed up jumped into the air and created a body slam which made a shockwave that killed four greens instantly.

'Master, Greens aren't as tough as Brown's so you must be careful on how you use them.' Gnarl spoke as cautious advice seeing as how the forest troll took down minions so easily.

With an angry grunt Link ran up to the troll who was still face down form the body slam, jumped on it's back and ran towards the neck and dug his blade deep into the troll's neck. The troll let out a roar of agony as it's eyes rolled to the back of it's head and died.

The overlord of time looked at the killed troll and couldn't believe how low he had sank. To kill an enemy like that. There was no honor.

"It can't be helped." Link spoke as he ran up the stairs of the elven temple, intent on killing that elf puppeteer once and for all.

Upon entry he saw how interesting the temple was. It was ornate and statues of elven guardians wielding sickles. Link ran to the end of the temple and saw an alter. On top of the alter was a large statue that looked like an oversized fertility idol.

"Look and see **demon**. This is the statue of the mother-goddess those foolish elves worshipped and the dwarves coveted. It makes me sick. All day they would bow to this ugly thing. I however have found a much better use for it. Behold, my second greatest puppet." Patrona spoke as her voice resonated from with in the statue.

Suddenly the statues arms and legs began to glow blue and the statue itself got up and began to move. A magical barrier appeared sealing Link and his minions inside the forested alter area. The statue now stood fully and was even bigger then the troll that stood inf ront of the temple. Pipes on the back of the statue opened up and a green poison gas began to pump out. Link covered his mouth with cloth from his tunic. Zulu ran towards a spawn gate and jumped in. Link took the hint and commanded all of his brown's to the pit before getting hit by the green gas. The green's just stood amongst the gas unfazed by it.

'I forgot those little green beasts of your's are unaffected by poison, but their not meant for frontal assaults.' Patrona bellowed as the statue moved forward and sent a gold fist at Link and his minions. Link dodged and so did his minions. Link swung his sword in an attempt to fight back, but watched as his sword broke in half when it made contact with the statue's arm. the statue arm pivoted to the right and smacked link into a wall bruising his rib cage and left arm.

'Oh crap' Link thought in his head when suddenly he remembered something Gnarl told him. 'When you put green's on a guard marker, they become invisible to enemies.'

"That might work." Link thought, but how was he suppose to make a guard marker?

Link heard the drone of the statue as it swung it's golden fist at him again. He dodged but lost one green.

"Well no time like the present." Link thought as he made a mental command an a small skull spear appeared and the greens gathered around it and in a flash they were gone.

"Where did they go?" Patrona droned as she made the statue turn about to find the green minionsd.

Link got out his hook shot and equiped his iron boots and aimed for the strange hat fixture on top of the statue's head. The shot was fire and attached and Link started to walk backwards. The boots Link wore made him as heavy as a mountain and that weight was enough to make the statue fall. It carshed and a plate covering the back of the statue fell off revealing a small opening. Link commanded his greens to charge in and they did. Inside the screams of Patrona could be heard as she was attacked by minions then thrown out of it onto the ground before link who looked at her with an evil death glare that the overlord is famous for.

"Please, have mercy." Patrona begged.

Link took off his helmet and got right in Patrona's face. "Why should I show you mercy, when you didn't show any to me or my minions." Link spoke as he grabbed Patrona by the throat.

"But we are both of elven descent, you would kill off your own kind?" Patrona spoke as she grabbed Link's gauntletted hand that was slowly closing around her throat.

'Master wait. The tower is always in need of new servants. Or You could kill her by fire which will grant us massive amounts of red life-force." Gnarl spoke to the dark Hylian in his mind.

'Hmmmmm." Link thought in his mind.

Behind Link what was left of his green's were jumping upp and down in victory and awaiting the finishing blow for him to put on the elf women.

In Link's mind, the triforce of courage was pushing him to let the women live. The evil part of him however remindedm him of how he let his guard down once and it nearly got him killed.

Link walked towards the fallen, yet still in piece statue. "Didn't you say this was one of your greatest cpuppets?" Link asked as the gears in his head began to turn.

"Y-Yes."Patrona answered in a scared tone.

"Well consider it your final resting place." Link spoke as he sent a fire ball into the hole on the statue's back. Smoke started to raise from the hole meaning the wooden pieces in the statue had caught on fire.

"No, please. Don't." the elf women pleaded before Link tossed her in and sealed the flaming gold statue shut with a large rock. On Link's right arm, a tip of the triforce of courage started to turn from gold to black.

Link listened as her screams resounded from with in the statue until they die down meaning she was dead.

Link removed the rock lid and saw a treasure trove of red spheres . 'This sire is red life force. This is what is used to summon your red minions.' gnarl spoke to Link as The hylian overlord summon several brown minions and they brought him all of the red life force.

"Master, your armor absobrs minion life force and sends it to the tower." Gnarl answered a confused Link.

After all the spheres had been given to Link, a collapsing sound was heard and Link looked to see a broken wall revealing two oddly shaped statues and two cylindrical objectsand a large bag of gold.

'Master, our missing tower objects. I can't believe it. That elf musthave been hording them hear for further use. Quickly get your minions to bring them to the waypoint gate in the area.'Gnarl spoke ecstatically in Links head.

LinkLooked around and saw a circular platform with light coming out of it.

"Minions, move those object to the way point gate." Link ordered.

The minions did so and three took each object and placed them each on the gate, one at a time.

"Let's go home." Link spoke as he walked onto the way point gate and was teleported back to the tower with his minions.

Out of the shadows however, A sleek form stepped out of the shadows. She was tall and slim and wore a blue suit with a white muffle that had a large eye symbol. this was Shiek.

"Link, what has happened to you my friend?" She asked sadly before dissapearing in a puff of smoke.

Back at the tower Link had setteld inot his throne room and was enjoying the healing aura of the tower as it rejuvinated him.

"Gnarl, any information on the other heroes. That I need to kill?" Link asked as he sat on his throne.

"Not yet sire." Gnarl answered form the portal pool.

Link sat on his throne in deep thought. 'Well i think maybe it's time I visit my old home. Gnarl do you think the tower can create a way point gate in Hyrule." The former hero of time asked.

I thought you might want to return there so i have been having your tower forge a gate in that land. i don't however know where the gate will form though." Gnarl answered.

"it is alright. i can handle it."

Link spoke as he got up ready to head back to Hyrule and cause a little havoc.


End file.
